gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Twinz (Deep Cover '98)
is a song performed by Big Pun featuring Fat Joe featured in the radio station The Liberty Jam in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. This song samples the 1992 song Deep Cover from Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg, the song was featured in the radio station Radio Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Snoop Dogg also featured a cameo appearance during the video. Lyrics :Punisher :Ready for war Joe, how you wanna blow they spot :I know these dirty cops that'll get us in if we murder some wop :Hop in your Hummer, the Punisher's ready :Meet me at Vito's with Noodles, we'll do this dude while he's slurping spaghetti :Everybody kiss the fucking floor, Joey Crack :Buck em all if they move, Noodles shoot that fucking whore :Dead in the middle of Little Italy little did we know :That we riddled some middlemen who didn't do diddly :Joe :It'll be a cold day in hell the day I take an L :Make no mistake for real I wouldn't hesitate to kill :I'm still the fat one that you love to hate :Catch you at your mother's wake, smack you then I whack you with my snub trey-eight :Punisher :I rub your face off the Earth and curse your family children :Like Amityville drill the nerves in your cavity filling :Insanity's building a pavilion in my civilian :The cannon be the anarchy that humanity's dealing :A villain without remorse, who's willing to out your boss :Forever and take all the cheddar like child support :Joe :I support Pun in anything he does, anything he loves :My brother from another mother sent from the above :A thug just like me, one of the best -- might be :Even better leaving kneeling on they right knee :Punisher :Spike Lee couldn't paint a better picture :You small change, I'm blowing out your brains getting richer :Joe :Hit you with the Mac, smack your bitch, what? :You getting stuck, my trigger finger's itchy as a fuck! :Punisher :Truck jewels, cruising in the Land, pumping "Cash Rules" :Last crew to want it caught a hundred trying to pass through :Joe :That's true (So who the next to get it?) :TS the best that did it (Get it off your chest kid admit it and it's) :Hook :Yeah, and you don't stop! :(Twenty shot Glock with the cop killers fill 'em to the top) :Yeah, and you don't stop! :Joey cracks the rock, and Big Pun keeps the guns cocked) :Yeah, and you don't stop! :(We'll make it hot, what bring it I blow your whole spot :Yeah, and you don't stop! :It's still one-eight-seven on an undercover cop :Punisher :Fuck the police, I squeeze first, make em eat dirt :Take em feet first through the morgue, then launch em in the deep earth :The street's cursed, the first amendment's culturally biased :Supposed to supply us with rights, tonight I hold my rosary tight as I can :I'm one man against the world, just me and my girl :Black Pearl Latina mas fina but keeps it real :You know the deal, we steal from the rich and keep it :Peep it it's no secret, watch me and Joe go back and forth and freak it :Joe :Creep with me, as I cruise in my Beemer :All the kids in the ghetto call me Don Cartagena :Kicking ass as I blast off heat, and :You never see me talk to police, though :You should know that I really don't care :Pull you by the hair, slit your throat, and I'll leave you right there :So beware it's rare that want beef, Big Pun speak :And let these motherfuckers know how we run the streets :Punisher :Fuck peace, I run the streets deep with no compassion :Puerto Ricans known for slashing catching while they sleeping :No relaxing, keep your eyes open, sharp reflexes :Three techses in the Jeep Lexus just in case police test us :Street professors, Terror Squad, ghetto scholars :Full-a-clips mob, inflicts the fear of God when the metal hollers :Better acknowledge or get knocked down until I'm locked and shot down :Heather B. couldn't make me put my Glock Down :Joe :We lock towns like rounds in the chamber :Boogie Down major like Nine, I bust mine :Every time plus I'm the crime boss of New York :Where we taught to walk the walk, all my carry chalk :And stalk, I prey like the Predator :Whoever want it, go and get it set it baby and I'mma bury ya :So remember the Squad that I'm repping :I fill a clip of my weapon and Punish 'til it's armaggedeon :Hook Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Big Pun feat. Fat Joe - "Twinz" (Deep Cover '98) Video File:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Big Pun feat. Fat Joe - "Twinz" (Deep Cover '98) Category:The Liberty Jam Category:GTA Liberty City Stories songs